Fellblade
The Fellblade was once one of the most powerful weapons crafted in recent history. In the dim days of Skaven history, the Ratmen waged war against Nagash. To aid in their efforts to destroy this vile Necromancer, they forged the wicked sword known as the Fellblade, blending gromril stolen from Karak Azgal with warpstone. In addition, the sword was created by spells of death and destruction. The result of their horrid labours was this long-bladed sword. The weapon exudes power and malice, and those Skaven who use this weapon in battle are almost always consumed by the sword’s hate. The Fellblade bestowed upon its wearer a superhuman strength, the ability to cut through any protection and pierce the best armor, and with the warpstone gem set in his knob allows great sorcerers to channel protection spells over great distances. This sword is so deadly that, in exchange for such power, anyone who uses it will eventually die under the effects of its power. History In -1350 IC, the Skaven had signed a truce with Nagash, finding themselves unable to take Nagashizzar. The Great Necromancer offered the Skaven warpstone in exchange for slaves, and they accepted, enslaving numerous tribes of Orcs and Goblins to give them to Nagash. The Great Necromancer did not have time to face the Skaven, as he was planning the conquest of Nehekhara, so he offered the truce, and thanks to it he was able to destroy all the living beings of Nehekhara, poisoning the Great River Vitae and sending a terrible plague. Finally, the Council of Thirteen realized the intentions of Nagash as he consumed the souls of thousands of slaves in a ritual that lasted several days to cast the terrible spell to encourage all the dead of the kingdom of Nehekhara to rise again to serve Nagash. Casting the spell left Nagash exhausted, and the Council decided to act. Knowing that King Alcadizaar of Khemri was still locked in the dungeons of Nagashizzar, they devised a clever plan: they would forge a weapon of a power so terrible that could finish even with Nagash. It was the first time in history that the Council of Thirteen unanimously adopted a decision. In the utmost secrecy, the Council forged a sword with warpstone from Nagashizzar and gromril stolen from Karak Varn. They cast spells of the most terrible power in the molten metal, and tempered the brilliant blade in acid bile and magical poisons, engraving in them runes so deadly that they were capable of killing the one who read them. It was linked to the very death on his sheet so anyone with arcane knowledge could see the aura of power and misery that enveloped the sinister artifact. In the hilt they placed a brilliant orb of warpstone to be able to see through the eyes of the bearer and to be able to channel through it its defensive magic to protect it of the terrible spells of Nagash. When the sword was forged, the Council sent its most loyal servants to Nagashizarr with the sword in a lead box. Since none of them dared to confront Nagash, and they trusted no one, they decided to bring the sword to Alcadizaar through their agents, who used it to defeat Nagash. Such was the power exhibited by the great necromancer that due to the power of Nagash's spells, two members of the council died that day. Finally, Alcadizaar managed to kill Nagash with the sword, but finally the terrible power of the weapon had made a dent in the king of Khemri. He threw the Sword into a crevice outside Nagashizzar and fled with the Crown of Sorcery, dying shortly thereafter. The Skaven would later retrieve the sword, keeping it in case it was necessary to reuse it, although up to now Alcadizaar has been the only known bearer of the Fellblade in history. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Children of the Horned Rat ** : pg. 83 * : Warhammer Armies: Undead (4th Edition) ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 17 ** : pg. 19 * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (4th Edition) ** : pg. 15 * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (6th Edition) ** : pg. 8 * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** : pg. 15 es:Espada Cruel Category:Magic Swords Category:Skaven Armoury Category:F